


Clark和他那个糟糕可怕一无是处差劲透顶的生日

by ginettecat



Series: 黑暗骑士 光明之子 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Clark can't catch a break, Fluff, Humor, M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginettecat/pseuds/ginettecat
Summary: 如果你的生日恰逢闰日，你会争取让它过得有意义。不幸的是，Clark这一次的生日，这个世界另有别的安排。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clark and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248476) by [sofia_gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_gigante/pseuds/sofia_gigante). 



> 本文为翻译作品。

迄今为止，这是Clark过得最糟糕的一个生日了。

倒不是说他真有那么多次生日可以拿来比较。因为他的生日正好在2月29日——闰日——这天，能够庆祝真正生日的次数并不多。然而，如果从严格意义上讲，2月29日甚至不能算生日——这是他父母在玉米田里找到他坠毁飞船的日子。所以他也许应该称这一天为他的着陆日。

今年，这是一个失事着陆日。

这一天，所有事情从Clark被吵醒的那一刻起就开始脱轨，Bruce打来了一通电话——他不得不在最后一刻取消他们在清晨共进早餐的约定。Wayne Enterprises召集了一次紧急董事会议，准备处理潜在的职员挪用公款问题，Bruce必须亲自出席。一般来说，这也算不上是个重大到需要推迟他们约会的事情，但是同一天，Clark在《星球日报》的日程表爆满到了难以置信的程度——州内的美国总统大选初选就在那天举行，并且Clark、Lois，还有几个其他记者同僚已经被指定要去报道整个州里的情况。Lois负责处理在大都会的实时报道，而Clark被指派整合所有信息为晨报编纂内容。他还从没参与过初选的报道，所以想参加Perry在早上九点安排的会议复习一遍各种细节。Clark直到——很晚——在七点左右下班之前都不会有任何空闲。这原本是正好能和Bruce共进晚餐的时间，只可惜这个选项从Clark最开始提议的时候就不成立。

_“_ _那天是闰日，_ _Clark_ _，_ _”_ Bruce带着歉意说， _“_ _日历人前不久刚从阿卡姆疯人院逃狱。我必须留下。我_ _……_ _我很抱歉。_ _”_

所以说，就是这么回事。蝙蝠侠会在哥谭处于高度戒备状态，这意味着晚上只有Clark自己一人了。他想过叫上Lois，看她是否愿意和自己在选举活动结束之后一起去看场电影，但是她说不定会以为Clark是想和她约会反而拒绝他。相反，他决定在晚上飞回小镇给父母一个惊喜。他们所在的时区比Clark要晚一小时，也就是晚上六点，在那个时候去看望他们倒也不算太不合情理。

有了这么一个备用方案在脑海里激励着他，Clark就像平时那样继续着他的一天。

只可惜没有一件事情是和平时一样的。

首先，Clark常去的那家咖啡店搞错了他点的生日免费咖啡，然而时间也不够等他们重做一杯了。他尝试咽下那个倒胃口又腻味的三倍量的焦糖摩卡，但实在是接受不了。就在他准备把它扔进垃圾桶的时候，有人刚好冲下地铁楼梯狠狠地撞在他身上，让他失手了。那杯几乎没被动过的咖啡掉在地上，黏糊糊的液体飞溅到了他的鞋子和裤腿上。他大声地咒骂着。没时间用正常速度回家换衣服了，而且这里人太多，他也不能用超级速度消失或飞走。他一整天都得保持这个德行。好极了。

然后，只差了几秒钟他错过了他那班地铁，车门就在他接近的瞬间猛地被关上。他沮丧到认真考虑过直接用超级力量掀开它，但是在最后关头他制止住了自己。他任由地铁开走了，尽力抑制住不耐烦的情绪。去大都会市中心的下一班地铁七分钟之后就会到。

外加十五分钟的晚点。

Clark迟到了三十分钟才到达办公室，身上仍旧散发着浓烈的咖啡和焦糖的味道。他从Perry那里收到一个严厉苛责的目光，还有Lois给的一个生气的白眼。他们在Clark刚找到座位坐下的时候就结束了会议。这么看来，也没有同事给办的惊喜派对了。倒不是说他从一开始就希望能有人注意到今天是他的生日。Clark在洗手间里试着尽量把身上弄干净，准备之后和Lois一起出发去投票点。他也许错过了会议，但还是要尽可能将工作做到最好。

除非，当然了，一个由具有爆炸性的发条玩具组成的军队涌入了大都会市中心。这是属于超人的任务。

清理玩具人造成的烂摊子花了比他预计还久的时间，可是还没等他收拾完，超级听力又捕捉到了从地球另一端传来的集体呼救声。于是，他飞走了——去他的州内初选吧——从尖叫和隆隆声判断，他得去给震后的救援工作提供帮助了。

这不是一场地震。这是一大群从地下隧道涌上来有马的体型那么大的蚂蚁。

真的吗？巨型 _蚂蚁_ ？某些人看太多漫画书了。

超人设法让成群的蚂蚁回到了它们地下的栖息地里，用那个最初把它们变得巨大缩放光线再将它们缩回成了正常尺寸。然后他找到那个引起了这场大混乱的疯狂科学家，把她扔给了当地警方。这花了比他预想的长得多的时间。

在距离截稿只剩一小时的时候，Clark呼啸着冲回了他在大都会的公寓。他可以从家里查看现场通讯记者传回的邮件报告，然后在笔记本电脑上利用超级速度噼里啪啦地敲打出一篇报道。他飞速浏览了所有数据，但是积累了这么久的压力终于在打字的时候占了上风，在进入到第二章的时候他敲碎了电脑上的“R”键和“O”键。

为什么、为什么、 _为什么_ 他把氪石戒指留在了Bruce那儿？

他换上超人的制服，飞回《星球日报》，再换回Clark的形象，冲向办公桌。他挣扎着控制自己不要过于激动设法完成了文章，就在打算上传的时候……才发现有人已经提交了指派给他的报道。Lois。

当他和她对质的时候，Lois只是尖锐地瞪了他一眼。“你应该感谢我救了你一命，Kent。你在那些愚蠢的玩具出现的时候就从初选站擅离职守了。总得有人勇敢到留下来挖出真正的新闻，而不是超人又怎么解决了危机。”她回到自己的办公桌。“顺便说一句，Perry想要从你那儿拿到 _那个_ 报道，越快越好。”

他实在是过于恼火，以至于这篇额外的文章花了比平时两倍长的时间，而当他终于能够离开《星球日报》的时候已经接近晚上九点了。就算是父母那里刚八点，现在去看望他们也已经太晚了。他们一会就要上床休息。Clark甚至还没来得及查看他们在电话上给他留的语音信息。噢，就这样吧。

他决定叫些泰国菜外卖款待自己，抢救一下生日这天剩下不多的时间。他可以在家里吃，顺便补上在Netfix播放的《神盾局特工》。Bruce讨厌那个电视剧——觉得它愚蠢又不现实——所以Clark只能在一个人的时候看。

在刚拿到外卖的时候，他的超级听力又捕捉到了另一个危急的求救信号——从国际空间站上传来的。

真的假的？这一天还有完没完了？

在接近黎明的时候他飘浮着回到了距离他大都会公寓几个街区远的秘密更衣地点。身上带着瘀伤，全身酸疼而且筋疲力尽。真是要命的一仗，外星机器人大军企图围攻空间站，但是他最终直接冲入核心扯出能量源使指挥中枢无效化了。后续清理才是最耗时间的部分，要集中起每一块机器人残骸然后全部扔到太阳那里。如果放着不管任它们飘浮在太空里，会有对空间站和附近的卫星造成破坏的潜在可能性。

Clark回到公寓，在看见墙上的时钟之后懊恼地呻吟了一声。还有两小时就又得去上班了。他不需要睡眠，但是最起码的，在经过了这么一天以后如果能给自己留点时间总比没有要强。

他一边走进卧室一边脱掉衬衫，沮丧感令他如此心烦意乱的，以至于他在开灯前都没有注意到坐在床边的那个身影。

“我的上帝啊！”Clark被吓得直接跳了起来。

“惊喜？”Bruce说，脸上带着略感遗憾的笑容。他穿着黑色的衣服，看上去随意自在得就好像是Clark邀请他来的一样。“抱歉，我没想吓唬你的。”

“你是怎么……你为什么……？”Clark觉得自己蠢透了。他给过Bruce自己公寓的钥匙，他就是这么进来的。但是见鬼了，回家的时候怎么会没听见房间里Bruce的呼吸声？自己真累到这种程度了吗？

“你在这里干嘛？”Clark问。“你不是该在哥谭搜查日历人吗？”

“我已经抓到他了，”Bruce带着一丝嘲弄说。“他太容易被预测了。”在注意到Clark的状态以后，他脸上的笑容消失了。“忙了一晚上？”

“不如说是忙了整整一天一夜，”Clark叹了口气，用手揉搓着脸。手上蹭到了黑色的油迹。他皱起眉毛。在去办公室报到之前，他需要先好好地洗个热水澡。

Bruce站起身用双臂将他揽进怀里，Clark贴着他立刻就软化下来。他吸收着Bruce的力量和他坚定的温暖，而这一切就像阳光一样确实地补充了他的能量。

“很抱歉今天没能过来，”Bruce轻声说。“但愿我能够做到的。”

“没关系。反正我也抽不出时间陪你一起。”Clark干巴巴笑了一声。“就算是在超人生日这天，这个世界也需要他。”他耸耸肩。“我可以在四年后再庆祝的。”

“不。”Bruce拉开距离然后摇摇头。“现在还是你的生日。”

Clark看着从窗外射入的昏暗光线。“Bruce，亲爱的，已经结束了。现在世界上每一个时区都已经是3月1日了。”

“这无所谓。Alfred常说不到上床睡觉的时候这一天就不算真正结束。”他心照不宣地向Clark一挑眉毛。“而我们都还没睡过觉。”

一簇小小的希望的火苗在Clark心中点燃了。“我明白你的意思。但是照这种说法，我曾经有过几周那么长的一天。”

“我也有过很长的一天，”Bruce淡然地回答，“但重要的是今天。在我们看来，现在仍然是2月29日。所以说，你想做什么，生日男孩？”

“两小时以后我还要去上班。”

“打电话请病假。”

Clark不敢置信地笑了出来。“我不能请病假！”

“为什么不能？你今天要开会还是有截稿期限？”

“这倒没有，但是……”也许是因为一整天的紧张疲惫，或是他从Lois那里受到的挫折，但是说真的，他想不出一个说得过去的理由不翘班。

Bruce会意地笑了。“来吧。你敢吗，童子军。跟我一起旷工。”

Clark红着脸。 _童子军_ 。“好吧。但是如果我被开除了，你得给我找个新工作。”

“我已经想到一个了，”Bruce轻快地说。“Vicki Vale是《哥谭公报》新上任的主编。她会很乐意把你从《星球日报》挖过去的。”

Clark惊讶地挑起眉毛。“你已经有一个……你当然已经计划好了，”他咕哝着抱怨。“那好吧，‘我所有事都计划好了’先生，告诉我，你给我的生日都安排了什么？走马观花的东京之旅？巴黎的豪华大餐？持续五小时逼迫到边缘的捆绑挑逗？”这些事只是想想都让Clark感到更加疲惫。他不清楚自己是否还有兴致参与任何精心策划出来的活动，但他也不想让Bruce失望，如果他花了很多心思只为给Clark准备一个特别的生日。他能够配合的，他猜想。

“什么都不做，”Bruce说。

“什么都不做？”

“我的计划就是什么都不做。”Bruce更紧地搂住他。“这个怎么样：你去洗个澡，我来准备早餐。然后我们坐在沙发上看《神盾局特工》，直到你搞清楚Coulson身上到底发生了什么事——”

“直到 _我_ 搞清楚——”

“我已经知道了。”

“真的吗？你要用你那种侦探的——”

“我在网上看了剧透，行了吗？”Bruce叹了口气。“所以说。食物。电视。也许打个盹儿。性爱，如果你想的话。只是……没有特别的。普通的没有任何特别的安排，就像——”

“就像普通人一样。”Clark咬住下唇，然后露出一个微笑。“我喜欢这个。”

“很好。”Bruce亲吻了他，然后起身。“但是真的，如果你想去巴黎吃早餐，我可以安排的。”

“不了，”Clark笑着。“在今天之后，什么都不做听上去棒极了，而且再没有别的人让我想要这样一起度过了。”他考虑了一下。“我只有一个要求。”

“是什么？”

“你能出门一趟帮我从街角带杯咖啡回来吗？只要双倍拿铁。不要焦糖，不要巧克力，不要鲜奶油。”

Bruce挑起一边眉毛，皱着鼻子闻了一下。“今天已经受够了这一身的味了？”

“你根本无法想象。”Clark叹着气。换上一些舒服的衣服感觉能好过点。比如说运动裤。他突然振作起来。“噢！我们午餐可以吃泰国菜吗？”

“你想吃什么都行，生日男孩。”Bruce在他额头上落下一个吻，然后轻推了他一把。“现在，快去洗澡。我一会就回来。”

Clark在走向浴室的同时感到身上轻松了百倍。只要把一切交给Bruce就行，他清楚知道Clark生日的时候想要什么。归根结底，这或许不会是他最糟糕的生日。

在等洗澡水变热的时候，他的电话响了起来。是Bruce。

“Clark……你的咖啡店一小时后才开门。”

“Son of a——”


End file.
